


reddie oneshots

by Decayingfurby



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Belly Kink, Bottom Eddie Kaspbrak, Domestic Fluff, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Eddie hates his job, Fluff and Smut, Homophobic Language, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mirror Sex, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier’s Sex Jokes, Sexual Content, Size Kink, Text Messages, Top Richie Tozier, doggystyle, its mentioned but not written out, oneshots, slight degradation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:13:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22159156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Decayingfurby/pseuds/Decayingfurby
Summary: reddie centric one shots. some maybe based off of prompts, others from pure imagination
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 12
Kudos: 171





	1. love how big you are

**Author's Note:**

> These will all be completely random. There may be sex one chapter and then a coffee date or something the next, so if you binge read this I apologize in advance lol

Eddie would never admit it to anyone, but he fucking loves how big Richie Tozier is. 

And not just his height, the six-foot-fucking-three-inches height that he was. His hands are huge. Eddie notices this when Richie is across from him at Jade of the Orient, holding his glass, and it looks _puny_ in his grip. Eddie can comfortably fit his own hand around the glass, but Richie’s engulfed the poor thing, and Eddie had gotten hot imagining those big hands on him. 

He’s also got these wide, broad shoulders that make Eddie dizzy. They’re big enough to comfortably rest your head on, which Eddie has definitely considered doing. He gets a chance to when he’s being carried out of Neibolt house, leather jacket pressed against his stomach wound, Richie carrying him bridal style. Eddie had one arm hooked around Richie’s neck, and he let his head fall down to Richie’s shoulder, and he basked in the feeling of it. Comforting. Like home. 

His midsection is also pretty big, something Richie often jokes about in his routines, and Eddie pouts because Richie definitely should not degrade himself like that. Eddie loves his dad bod. Loves the muffin top that threatens to poke out from Richie’s shirts that are getting too small, but he refuses to go out and buy new ones. And maybe he’s gotten hard a few times seeing Richie shirtless, hairy chest and bulging stomach on full display. It probably isn’t a normal thing to get turned on by, but he supposed that wouldn’t be the weirdest thing about himself to admit. 

But what probably threw Eddie off the most was what _really_ made him realize that okay, yeah, maybe he _did_ have a size kink. A bit after getting their heads out of their asses and admitting their gay love to each other, Eddie confessed how badly he wanted to make love, and Richie was happy to oblige. Except there was maybe sort of a problem. 

The second Richie pulled his dick out Eddie felt his face go white with fear, because _turtle above_ it was so fucking **_big._ ** He’s almost hung like a horse, and that’s without being hard. When Richie got hard Eddie got nervous, desperate for his placebo. He remembered being scared because _no fucking way is that gonna fit in me_. They have sex anyway, and Richie has to spend almost an hour opening him up, preparing him, and it still hurts because Richie is so huge and Eddie is so tight, his body refusing to accept the massive horse cock inside of him. 

It definitely wasn’t a special first time, and Richie had felt bad about it. Eddie insisted that he had enjoyed it, and really he had. But he was definitely going to need to get used to that dick. Lucky for him Richie was eager to help, because as soon as Eddie let slip one night that he had a bit of a thing for how big Richie was, vanilla nights became rare. 

* * *

“Richie, fuck, need you in me—”

They’re in bed, Eddie sat comfortably in Richie’s lap, slobbering wet and needy kisses on each others mouths and necks. Richie has his hands firmly on Eddie’s cheeks, rubbing and massaging him through the fabric of his pajama bottoms. Richie moans into his mouth, licking up a trail of saliva threatening to slide down Eddie’s chin. 

Richie always gets so primal when they do this, Eddie practically begging for his dick. Ready to tear Eddie’s bottoms off and rail his cock inside, always with preparation first, he wasn’t a fucking animal. But he gets wild when they fuck, pounding Eddie hard enough to leave bruises. To make him limp the next time he gets up. And Eddie loves it. 

“Want me to fill you up, baby? Stuff my big fat cock in your needy little ass?” Richie growls into his ear and Eddie shivers, bucking his hips in want. He whines, laying his head on Richie’s shoulder, panting heavily into the nape of his neck. 

“Please, Rich, I want you so _bad,_ want you to fuck me so hard I black out. Always want you in me—”

“I know, baby, gonna give you exactly what you want.” Richie trails his hands up to pull down Eddie’s pajama pants, and Eddie helps by standing up until they’re in a heap by the bedside table. Richie’s hands are back on his ass, kneading, and it feels so much better when he’s bare. He moves a hand to Eddie’s hole and stops when he feels the end of a plug. 

The look in Richie’s eyes is hungry, and Eddie can’t help but smirk. “Holy _fuck,_ Eds. Have you had this in all night?”

Eddie wiggles his hips, shifting the plug inside of him as he lets out a long moan. “I couldn’t wait for you, Richie, needed you in me so bad. Had to stretch myself but it’s not enough, want your dick, _need_ your dick.”

Richie leans up and kisses him, and it’s just as wet and sloppy as the others. Then he’s coaxing Eddie onto his stomach, trailing kisses down his back. Eddie lifts his hips and shakes his ass, spreading his legs enough so Richie can see the plug buried inside of him. Richie groans and smacks a hand across Eddie’s ass, immediately kissing the spot of impact. Eddie moans and pushes back against Richie. 

“Come on, Richie, take it out and fuck me like the size queen I am.”

He hears Richie growl and groans as the plug is pulled out of him, his abused hole keening at the sudden emptiness. He feels the bed shift and table drawer open, meaning Richie’s getting the lube, and Eddie is on the verge of tears because he needed Richie inside of him _yesterday._

When he feels the tip of Richie’s massive, lube slicked cock against his hole Eddie mewls in pleasure. “Yeah, you like that, huh? Not even in and you’re already purring like a little kitten. My huge dick turn you on that much, Eds?” Eddie wants to answer, at least with a choked out yes or a nod, but anything he was going to say is lost on his tongue when Richie pushes in all the way, immediately bottoming out. 

He’s so big Eddie thinks he can feel him in his guts, feel him in the back of his throat. Richie fucks him spastically, not bothering to pull all the way out before slamming back in, and Eddie sobs, pressing back in desperation, _more more more._ All Eddie can think about is that big cock filling him up, ruining his insides, and as soon as Richie’s tip brushes against his prostate Eddie is coming, spilling onto their fresh sheets. 

Richie’s pace quickens as he grabs Eddie’s hips, repositioning himself so he can fuck Eddie harder, just how he likes it, skin slapping and Eddie making loud _ah ah ah_ sounds. “Can’t believe you came before I could even touch ya, Eds. You’re such a little slut, coming just from having my dick in you. You’re so gorgeous baby, fuck, Eds I’m gonna come inside—”

When Richie comes Eddie screams, thankful they don’t live in an apartment building anymore. His hole is filled to the brim with Richie’s thick cum and it’s _dirty_ but he just can’t bring himself to care. Richie pulls out agonizingly slow, still trying to catch his own breath before flopping down on the bed, pulling Eddie to rest on his chest. 

Eddie sighs, nuzzling against Richie’s neck. Richie kisses his forehead and rubs soothingly at his back. They stay like this for a while, basking in the afterglow of each other, before Richie breaks the silence. 

“Bill texted me earlier and asked if it was normal to be turned on by how big someone is. I think he might have texted the wrong person, he’s got your number right?” 

Eddie huffs in annoyance, face flush as he hits Richie square in the mouth with a pillow. 


	2. watch yourself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I definitely do not consider myself an expert at writing smut
> 
> unbeta’d prompt

“Oh _God_ , Rich, fuck, just like that-”

Richie doesn’t hesitate to start moving as soon as he bottoms out, guiding his cock out so his head is kissing Eddie’s pink hole, then snapping his hips and slamming back in with enough force to knock Eddie down. And it almost does, but Eddie catches himself and grips the sheets tighter, keeping his balance. 

He’s on his hands and knees, legs spread as far as he could get them, giving Richie more room to work with. This isn’t a normal position for them, mostly because their old man bodies can’t handle the intensity. They do it from behind plenty of times, but doggystyle was the least comfortable, at least for Eddie. Richie had something to hold onto, Eddie’s hips, as he pounded into him, pulling Eddie’s body back with each thrust. 

It still felt good but almost immediately he feels his knees ache, and he curses his age, wishing he was a few years younger. If he and Richie had been around together in college, Eddie knows they would have completely ruined each other. There’s things Richie brings up they should try out that make Eddie recoil, because they’re both just too old and he’s got enough sense to keep them from breaking anything important. He’s the more practical of the two and knows they have limits. This position is definitely one of them.

He’s hoping Richie will get tired of being on his knees and having to hold Eddie just to get a good fuck in. He _really_ wants to be lying on the bed, but Richie almost always has control, and Eddie knows he’ll take good care of him, so he doesn’t worry too much. 

Eddie bites his lower lip to suppress a moan when he feels one of Richie’s big hands slap his ass, and he rolls his head back, making eye contact with Richie, mouth gaped open in that fucked out look Richie _loves._ Richie’s eyes are dark, and he smirks, reaching a hand up to curl in Eddie’s hair, tugging just slightly. “You should see yourself, Eds. You look so good taking my cock from behind like the little slut you are. So good for me, baby…”

Maybe the degrading talk shouldn’t be as fucking hot as it is, but every time Richie talks to him like that, so filthy and _sexy_ , Eddie loses his shit. He’s come like that before, listening to Richie call him a cum slut, telling Eddie how good he looked with a dick in his ass. And Eddie knew he did, because sometimes Richie took pictures to show him, called it ‘jerk off material.’ Eddie usually always fusses and yells at him to delete them, but he’d be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy them even a bit. 

He mewls out a sound that’s probably Richie’s name, and Richie coos, slowing his pace so Eddie can catch his breath. His thrusts turn lazy, and not in the sexy way when Richie’s close to orgasm. Eddie glances around at his husband and catches Richie looking behind himself. 

“Rich...what’s wrong? Come on, baby, don’t get distracted, need you to fuck me-”

Richie turns back to face Eddie with a smile on his face, and Eddie cocks his eyebrow, visibly confused. Suddenly Richie slides out, and Eddie groans in frustration at the emptiness. It turns into a soft, surprised squeak when Richie flips them around and Eddie’s in his lap, back pressed against the others chest. 

“Richie, wha-”

The noise he makes when Richie lifts his hips and slides back in is choked and wet, and he instinctively bounces on Richie’s cock before Richie snakes his arms around Eddie’s chest, fingers quickly finding his nipples and playing with them. Eddie bucks up, back arching and he’s practically _purring_ with pleasure. Richie’s mouth is on his neck, biting bruises too high to cover, licking at the abused skin. He grabs Eddie’s chin and turns his head, making Eddie stare directly in front of them. 

Eddie’s cock twitches at the sight, and Christ it’s almost enough to make him come. They’re facing the mirror hanging up on their door, which must have been what Richie was smiling about. Eddie’s entire face flushes at the sight of himself, tongue lolling out of his mouth, hair a fucking mess. He’s covered with hickeys, which he knew already, but seeing them makes his bottom lip tremble. He can see the mess of Richie’s curls behind him, reminding him just how big and tall Richie is compared to him because he fits so snug in his lap. 

“Look at you, teddy bear, you look drunk. Too much dick can lead to some crazy cases of addiction, ya know.” Richie’s hands slide back down to his hips. He’s got an iron grip on them, holding Eddie down as he pounds into him, pushing strained and messy _unh’s_ from Eddie, who has one arm around Richie’s neck to help keep balance. His own dick is bobbing against his stomach, red and hard and leaking a lot of precome. Eddie quickly grips himself, stroking messily. 

“Shit, Eds, you look so hot like this, jacking yourself off while I fuck you. I want you to watch, baby.” Eddie looks to the mirror almost instantly, once again catching the view of himself, different this time because of the slight position change. He looks high, and _fuck_ he may as well be, his body weak and soft like jello. Richie is kissing between his shoulder blades, a very vanilla and sweet act that has Eddie flushed from head to toe. 

“This is what I get to see every time. Your beautiful face, your perky little nipples,” Richie pinches one and Eddie gasps. “How well your body reacts to me, abusing your tight hole. And God you’re so tight every time, baby, no matter how much we fuck. I want you to watch yourself come.”

It only takes a few good, hard strokes before Eddie’s coming all over his chest and stomach, some of it spurting directly onto their sheets. He watches himself come like Richie wanted, and it certainly is an interesting sight. He looks completely wrecked, messy all over, sweat pouring down his body. Richie smacks his thigh, making pleasured noises at the sight of Eddie’s orgasm. 

“Fuck yeah, that’s hot as shit. Look at yourself, you look like a fucking whore, all needy and used. I’m gonna chase my own orgasm and fill your hole with my cum, would ya like that? You want me to fill your filthy whore hole with my cum?” Eddie doesn’t think he’d be able to make any coherent noises so he shakes his head as rapidly as he can, leaning back into Richie as if to say _yes, God, please, all of that and more._ Richie accepts that as his answer and picks up the pace, blunt nails digging into Eddie’s thighs, the sound of skin slapping and their collective moans filling the room. 

Richie comes, hard, holding Eddie down in his lap as his dick spasms and releases a heavy load inside Eddie’s ass. Eddie sobs, tears at the corner of his eyes. His entire lower body is shaking, muscles too weak to hold on any longer, so he falls back and plants all his weight onto Richie, who catches him in his arms. He lifts Eddie and pulls out, making Eddie whimper, cum leaking out of his ass and pooling onto their poor linen bed covers. Richie keeps Eddie in his arms as he lays them back down onto the bed, and Eddie immediately snuggles against him, face buried in Richie’s hairy chest. 

They lay like that for a while, trying to catch their breath, just holding onto each other as they usually do, like it’s their first time and if they let go they’ll lose each other. Richie kisses Eddie’s scalp and twirls his finger around a particularly longer strand of hair. Eddie is too tired to tell him to stop, but he won’t admit how good it feels. 

Eddie decides to break the silence. “Do I really look so..drugged like that, whenever we fuck?” He asks, leaning his head up to make eye contact with Richie. Richie smirks, the smug bastard, and pushes his glasses back onto his face from where his sweat made them slide down his nose. 

“Oh all the time. Can’t really blame ya, though, I know my dick is _irresistible_.” He wiggles his eyebrows and Eddie rolls his eyes, wanting to scold Richie but much too exhausted and worn out to actually do anything. They’re gonna have to get up and shower eventually, but that can wait. 

“Well...we should definitely do that again sometime.” Eddie suggests, his face flushed with embarrassment. Richie’s mouth gapes open in shock and he chuckles, giving Eddie a chaste kiss on the lips. “Oh I think that can _certainly_ be arranged.”


	3. comedy central

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: changed my mind and will not be making a part two for this! Sorry y’all!

Tonight is Richie’s San Francisco show. Comedy Central will be doing a live broadcast for it, interrupting any programs they had originally scheduled, treating Richie like he’s some cool hot shot or something. 

Eddie usually went to Richie’s shows in person, but his job had kept him from getting home in time to leave, and by the time he did make it home to their West Hollywood condo Richie had already left. Eddie was quick to text an apology, blaming his absence on work, which was completely true. Richie said ‘don’t worry about it, you can make it up to me when I get home’ with a dozen eggplant emojis. 

Which yeah, sure, he could definitely do that. 

There are a few more commercials before the show starts. Eddie is curled up on the couch, a mug of Mike’s leftover eggnog from New Years in hand, sipping lazily and scrolling through his twitter page while waiting for it to start. 

In the time it’s taken him to shed his work clothes and take a shower, slipping into something more comfortable (boxer briefs and one of Richie’s novelty breakfast cereal mascot tees), and grabbing a mug from the dishwasher for eggnog, he’s gotten a total of ten text messages from Richie. He didn’t bother checking them until now, mug hovering in front of his face as he reads Richie’s texts. 

**_Richie 🤬💕💖_ **

_ > hey, babe, wish you were here <3 _

[ a photo Richie took of the stage is attached to his message ]

> _u better be curled up on the couch rn 🙈 i want my baby to watch my train wreck of a performance_

> _ready for a photoshoot 😎🥵_

[ the picture attached is a mirror selfie of Richie, glasses off and makeup artists attacking his face. Eddie saves it to his gallery ]

> _i know ur home bby why wont you answer me 😔_

> _actually ur probably busy doing boring stuff like straightening up the coffee table lol_

> _steve keeps yelling at me to put my phone away_

> _i can hear people screaming my name but they’re still not as loud as u 😜🥵👅🍆💦_

> _ok im about to go on u better be watching_

> _love you_

> _❤️_ ❤️❤️ 

_This better be a good show_ <

> 😍🥰😘🤩

  
  
Eddie turns his phone over as the program comes back on. A voice announces their ‘very special show’ for tonight, introduces Richie and then the man himself is coming on stage. Eddie grins at the outfit he’s wearing, a tacky Hawaiian shirt over a button up with loose jeans and converses too hip for an old man to be sporting. His hair looks like it might have some product in it, but not enough to slick it back, and Eddie can just barely tell there’s stage makeup on Richie’s face to make him look a bit more presentable. 

All in all, he looks really hot, and Eddie wants to climb him like a fucking tree. 

The segment starts with Richie introducing himself to the screaming crowd and Eddie gets even more comfortable, pulling the throw blanket he had snatched from the guest room up to his chest and settling further into the couch. The show is pretty typical post-Derry material, no longer relying on other people’s blatantly discriminatory jokes. Richie writes his own stuff now, finally able to express his _true_ self to his fans and Eddie couldn’t be more proud. 

Of course that doesn't mean the dirty jokes stopped. On the contrary they only tripled in number, and are much more gay. Eddie found them distasteful, surely Richie could come up with something better and actually funny instead of what was just blatantly bragging about his dick. However, and Richie was very intransigent on making Eddie understand the matter, his fans _loved_ them. Because obviously they do, everyone loved hearing about celebrity sex lives. It was borderline macabre behavior. 

At first Eddie had insistently refused to let Richie use their sex life as material. Not even taking into consideration of how degrading it was, it was no business to thousands of strangers how much Richie fucked and with who. He certainly wasn’t going to let it be known that he was _who._ The public was very aware of their relationship, or as most media outlets called it, ‘bromance’. The heteronormativity of it was mainly because they hadn’t gone the civic route with the whole...thing they had going on. Boyfriends, definitely boyfriends, but they could share that when they were ready to. 

This was Richie’s argument when pushing into convincing Eddie that jokes about their sex life were no big deal. For all his fans knew he could be lying through his teeth, making chucks at the people he’s slept with, not unusual Tozier material, but this time just the opposite gender. And maybe it was the reassurance that there was no possible way for people to find out who exactly Richie Tozier was shaking sheets with, or the way Richie looked at him with puppy dog eyes that were comical yet endearing on a forty-year old man, but he had regretfully given into peer pressure on the promise of absolutely no names. 

And Richie had kept his word. 

‘ _I never knew how good it could be to give,’_ Richie’s gruff voice echoes through the theater he’s performing at, and Eddie wishes even more he was there in person. ‘ _I’ve been doing a lot of giving since I came back, it’s becoming exhausing. Who knew bringing an al dente noodle to the spaghetti house every night could tire a guy out?’_

There it is. The first euphemism of the night pertaining to their sex life. And of course it was fucking spaghetti related. Eddie rolls his eyes and grabs his half empty mug of eggnog for another small drink. The crowd seemed to like his joke, immediately erupting in settled laughs and cheers. 

_‘Yeah, that was a good one, wasn't it? Took me forever to come up with it, but ya know, it helps to have writing material around all the time. Speaking of which, elephant in the room, someone asked me if I preferred top or bottom at my Vegas show last weekend-’_

Eddie quirked his brow over the rim of his mug. Did someone really ask him that? Richie loved to exaggerate his scripts for tamed shock value, but he also knew how crazy Richie’s tours could get so he wouldn’t be surprised if this story were true. 

‘ _First of all, don’t ask someone that, even if your heart’s in the right, very horny place. Second of all, I told him when I was a kid the bottom bunk was always my favorite because it was closer to the ground and I didn’t risk the chance of falling off the top and eating shit. But then when I saw he was about to tell me what he_ really _meant I told him he should definitely go check out the merch stand by the far exit.’_

That manages to make Eddie chuckle, if only just a bit, but like hell he’d ever tell Richie he laughed at that. It was too tasteless. 

‘ _I don’t know why it matters so much anyway, but to sedate your states of mind I am a total top. I’ve got the dad bod to prove it,_ ’ There’s a specific number of people from the crowd cheering in agreement while everyone else just laughs. Eddie downs the rest of his eggnog and sets it back on the coffee table, unphased by Richie’s set topics. He would often read his scripts to Eddie while they lay in bed, and Eddie would offer pointers and suggestions to make jokes less raunchy because really, Richie had such a dirty mind he should feel lucky to have Eddie’s help in making his scripts more tame. 

‘ _I had this good lay last night,_ ’ That catches Eddie’s attention, seeing as he was the aforementioned ‘good lay last night’. ‘ _He had an average twunk body, just the way daddy likes ‘em. Small and firm, almost no body hair on him, unlike myself. I’ve been told I look like a shag carpet but that’s a discussion for later-’_ There’s another outburst of laughter that makes Eddie roll his eyes, definitely not for the last time tonight. He may or may not have been the one to tell Richie that, and he wouldn’t have if he knew it was gonna end up in his show. 

‘ _This guy was maybe five-foot three-_ ’ Bullshit, he is a very proud five-foot seven. ‘ _And he_ really _wanted it. You know papa Tozier delivered that all sausage pizza, baby. This is where it starts to get horny, so cover your kids' ears folks—’_

Richie spends the rest of his show describing the sex he had last night, making sure to add quips here and there that Eddie knew were directed at him, making him flushed and suddenly really wanting Richie to be home. You try listening to your boyfriend talk about fucking you into the mattress, even if it was used for comedy material. He didn’t need to explain himself. A tiny voice in the back of his head reminded him that he had chastised the jokes about their sex life at first and he fiercely brushes it off.

When Richie waves and bounds off the stage, loud and energetic cheering chasing after him, the program is over and Eddie turns the TV off in the first five seconds of the South Park theme. Then he rests his hands in his lap and plays the waiting game. 

He and Richie have this arrangement. Every night they’re away from each other, for whatever reason, a phone call was always required. They had started doing this during Eddie’s divorce process, seeing as it had made him travel back and forth between LA and New York once or twice for six months. Then Richie began touring, and realistically Eddie couldn’t go with him. Go to the local shows if work granted him the chance, watch the away-from-home shows when they eventually made their way on YouTube the next day. 

It was a great agreement for both of them. It had helped paved a way into the sea of exploration. Eddie loved phone sex, he discovered, and loved how Richie’s voice was still deep and gruff over the static of their lines. Sometimes they skyped, but it was mostly with their phones on speaker and Eddie fucking himself on his own fingers, wishing they were Richie’s because they just didn’t compare. And he would tell Richie just that, and Richie would moan that sweet dirty talk until Eddie was writhing and coming from Richie’s voice. 

When the phone starts buzzing he immediately picks it up to answer, grinning at someone who wasn’t there. “Richie, hi. The show was great.”

Richie laughs over the phone. He sounds exhausted, like he always does after a show. “ _I knew you’d like it, spagheds. To tell the truth I was kind of distracted for most of it, all I could think about was how much I miss you._ ”

“Shut _up,_ that’s so corny.” Eddie smiles wider despite himself, feeling his chest flutter at Richie’s words. He looks down at his legs tangled in the blanket and sighs. “I wish I had been there. Works been kicking my ass lately, and I told them I was gonna need to leave early today but getting them to care about their employees’ personal lives is like trying to get you to shower after sex.”

“ _Hey, I resent that. You love my musky smell and you know it._ ”

“Rich, there’s a difference between coming home from a show and smelling like overcrowded theater’s and your fading cologne, and when you smell like sweat and cum. Love the first, hate the second. Now _come home_.”

There’s shuffling on the other line, and it sounds like Richie is climbing into a car. “ _Christ, you’re impatient. Maybe that’s why I love you so much, you’re even impatient in the bedroom. Speaking of which, I fully intend on holding you to your word when I get back. I am going to_ rock _your world, baby.”_ He can practically hear the wink. 

Eddie chuckles, feeling the heat from his face pool down to his crotch. “You better, trashmouth.”


	4. rough // gentle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cant believe i stayed up writing this instead of sleeping. It’s 6 in the morning, help lol
> 
> Anyway, this chapter brought to you by otp prompt!

“You love the way this fat cock fucks you, don’t you baby? Nice and big, just how you like it-”

“Oh fu- _ck, Richie_!”

“Tell me how you like it, Eds.” Big hands travel up to explore Eddie’s thighs, Eddie’s stomach, Eddie’s chest. Richie thumbs both taut and pointed nipples and Eddie whines, back arching. 

“Fuck, feels so good. Love it...ah...when you fill me up like this, you fuck me so _good_ , baby, I need it rough. Harder Richie, please fuck me harder-”

Richie obliges, steadying himself against the headboard and finding a different angle before fucking into Eddie hard and fast, making the springs in the mattress wail under the force of it. Eddie’s arms shoot up to grip Richie’s shoulders, scratching deep red lines down his back that he’ll definitely feel in the morning. Richie bends down to suck dirty and dark bruises onto Eddie’s neck, along his collarbone, over his shoulder. Eddie lets out one last groan before climaxing, spurting hot strips of white over his and Richie’s stomachs. The sight of it, mixed with Eddie moaning his name and hugging his shoulders so tight pushes Richie over the edge and he’s coming deep, filling Eddie to the brim with cum. When they’ve caught their breath and cleaned up, Richie pulls Eddie into an embrace and they fall asleep in each other’s arms. 

* * *

When he wakes up it’s something-or-other in the morning. He can barely make out the numbers on their bedside analog clock without his glasses on. Blindly Richie paws around the table for them, finally landing on the frames. He brings the glasses up to his face and slips them on, blinking a few times to adjust his eyesight. There’s sunshine pouring through their curtains, so it’s definitely not nighttime or early morning. 

Richie feels the bed shift next to him and turns around, smiling fondly at the sight of Eddie rubbing sleep from his eyes. He leans over and presses a sloppy kiss to his husband's forehead which earns him a groggy groan. 

“Good morning, sleeping beauty. You look like shit.”

“Fuck you.”

“Only if you ask nicely.” Richie grins at the glare thrown at him as Eddie sits up, stretching his back with another old man groan. He yawns, it’s one of the cutest things ever, and when he reaches to scratch his neck Richie notices the deep marks on him. They’re definitely the type of couple to leave hickies on each other, not really caring who sees them, but the bruises only remind Richie of last night’s sex and he feels his stomach drop. 

They had sort of been experimenting, which at their age probably wasn’t a good idea. It wasn’t anything life altering, just simple rough play. Richie rememberers spanking Eddie’s ass raw, and Eddie had _liked_ it, had liked getting spanked. Admittedly it was kind of hot seeing him whimper at every hand to ass contact. 

Richie planned on letting Eddie rest before they actually fucked but Eddie had been so desperate, pressing his cute little ass against Richie and begging and turtle help him there’s no way Richie can say no to Eddie. And he had fucked him hard, harder than he ever had, because it was what Eddie wanted. Choking had been brought up briefly beforehand, but that was quickly shut down because _no way._

“Shit, my ass is killing me.”

Richie sits up, placing a hand on Eddie’s lower back and tracing shapes into the skin. Usually he’d have some witty comeback but not now. Now he was leaking concern, eyes darting down to the blankets that covered Eddie’s thighs and all the marks Richie had sucked onto them. 

“Things got a little rough last night, huh?” Richie’s smile doesn’t last long when Eddie catches his gaze, a curious look on his face. “I mean, doing something like that, the spanking and the...well when I fucked you I thought we were gonna break the bed or put a whole in the wall.” He tries to laugh. It’s so unconvincing he’s embarrassed for himself. 

“Yeah, it was great. It was everything I had hoped it would be.” Eddie rests his hands on Richie’s chest and leans up, connecting their lips. The kiss is soft and gentle, Richie hooking an arm around Eddie and grabbing his hand like it’s porcelain. “It was really hot when you started biting my collarbone, wasn’t expecting that.”

“Yeah, yeah...I just...I didn’t hurt you, did I? I mean I guess that was kind of the whole point, and if I did I’d know because we had a safe word, but I just want to make sure-”

Eddie brings his hand up to flick Richie’s temple, making him utter a soft ‘ _ow!_ ’ in surprise. “Richie, don’t be stupid.”

“Oh yeah, very reassuring Eds.”

Eddie huffs and rolls his eyes, scooting closer so there’s barely any space between them and Richie can see the sunlight shining on Eddie’s freckles. “If I didn’t like it, I would have told you so. The whole thing was...interesting, really. Obviously it doesn’t have to be an every-time sort of thing, I’m not gonna get pissed and leave if you don’t spank me during sex.”

Richie snorts, squeezing Eddie’s hand and rubbing his thumb across his wrist. Eddie sighs, bringing their hands up together to give Richie’s a chaste kiss. “Seriously, Rich. Don’t worry so much about it. I promise, it was good. I loved every bit of it, and totally wouldn’t mind doing it again, but we still need to work on the foreplay. I’m totally fine with vanilla sex until then.”

A smile tugs at Richie’s lips and his heart squeezes. He gives Eddie a kiss, long and deep, only pulling away because he wanted to see the fondness in Eddie’s pretty face that reflected his own. The reassurance and insistence that yes, Eddie enjoys rough sex and does want to do it again lifts the weight off Richie’s shoulders and he can breath a little better. 

He’s still hesitant about it, but he’d do anything to make Eddie happy. 

“You’re a dream, Mr. Kaspbrak, you know that?”

Eddie giggles sweetly and Richie laps it up. It’s his favorite sound. “Always know just what to say. Especially when my brain is being dumb and making me feel dumb. Which, I guess is all the time. I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

“Mmm, probably die of blue balls.”

“Hey! Eddie Kaspbrak-Tozier gets off a good one! I would say you were wrong but you definitely aren’t, I literally cannot see myself fucking anyone that isn’t you. Speaking of-”

“No!” Eddie leans away, scooting back to his side of the bed. “We didn’t shower last night and I’m too _sore_ to do anything, fix that problem yourself!”

“Eds, you’re so _cruel_!”


	5. eat your heart out (pt 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will definitely be split up into a second part, because I’m working on it rn lol. I wasn’t gonna do that but I haven’t posted in a while so I just said fuck it
> 
> Uh anyway, I don’t personally have a stomach kink so sorry I guess if my portrayal of it is wrong or something I just wanted to write Eddie being turned on by Richie’s stomach so I did lol

There are two things Eddie knows for certain about Richie. 

He’s got a shitty sense of humor, even if he can make Eddie laugh  _ sometimes.  _ Eddie thinks he relies too much on dick jokes, but Richie insists that that’s exactly what the people want. People being Richie’s obstructively immature audience, including his young queer fanbase, but nothing got the kids going like a gay comedian bragging and making jokes about his sex life. With straight comedians it was dull and repetitive, but with queer ones it was abstract and relatable. 

The second thing was that Richie loved to eat. If he wasn’t running his mouth and talking about fucking Eddie’s  _ dead  _ mom, he was stuffing his face. To be honest, at first Eddie had found it a bit impressive, if not gross. Any chance Richie got to have something in his mouth that wasn’t Eddie’s dick, he took. It started immediately after their return to Derry, after Pennywise, and after Eddie left his wife and moved his entire life to LA, California to live with the man he’s loved since elementary school. 

Before Derry, Richie had been suffering with an alcohol addiction, on top of snorting enough cocaine to kill a horse almost daily. He blamed it on being depressed basically his whole life despite having the career of his dreams and adoring fans. Whatever. His reputation was based on jokes that weren’t his and basically being the biggest douche in the industry. He was unhappy despite everything and turned to unhealthy coping mechanisms to keep himself alive. And then Derry happened, Eddie happened, and it was like a switch was flipped. 

With Eddie’s help, along with the rest of the Losers, Richie was able to turn his life around. He stopped snorting coke and cut back on the alcohol and got his weight back up to an average two hundred and sixty. Richie said the sex helped a whole lot too. “I wanna be in shape while I rail your pretty little ass into the mattress,” he’d said with a cheeky wink. Eddie huffed, hit him in the head with a pillow, and let Richie do just that. 

After living together for a few months the amount of food Richie started consuming went from three meals a day to that plus snacks in between. And these weren’t exactly light snacks. One day Eddie found him with an entire box of Little Debbie fudge rounds littered across the coffee table, every package empty and the box resting on Richie’s lap. The man himself was snoring peacefully, and Eddie had groaned and cleaned up the mess because he just couldn’t look at it anymore. 

The problem, which will blatantly be described as ‘Eddie Kaspbrak’s Belly Kink’, started a bit after Richie’s descent into food heaven. Eddie remembered that night vividly. Their date night consisted of an all-you-could-eat buffet, five plates of food (Richie’s portion), and a trip to Dairy Queen. Poor Richie was feeling positively sick, moaning the entire car ride home about his stomach hurting, how he had eaten too much. At first Eddie sympathized, feeling bad for his boyfriend, until pant buttons were undone and Richie’s shirt untucked, letting his big stomach poke out for relief. 

Eddie’s cheeks had gone bright red, the sight of Richie so vulnerable and uncaring making him hot. The way his stomach curved over his jeans, spilling out over his waist and just hanging there, hairy like the rest of him. It was really fucking hot. The fact caught Eddie off guard, the blood rushing from his face all the way to his dick, making it twitch in the confines of his jeans. It was weird, wasn’t it? How turned on he was by how  _ fat  _ Richie was, how much he wanted to rut his dick across his bulging stomach and spill all over it. Yeah, that was definitely weird. 

When they got back home Richie had gotten over his stomach ache, which was good, because that meant Eddie could finally pounce. They made out against the front door for-fucking-ever, tasting the buffet on each other and dry humping through their layers of clothes. Then Eddie got restless, pulling Richie by the collar of his shirt to their room, and it wasn’t long before they were fucking like a couple of rabbits. God he loved it when Richie pinned him to the mattress, using his height to his advantage, engulfing Eddie in Richie, Richie, Richie. And now Eddie’s new found kink was added to the equation, and well-

With every thrust Richie’s fat stomach rubbed against Eddie’s hips, as well as his dick, and it made him moan so  _ loud  _ and  _ obscenely,  _ Richie had stopped and asked if he was okay. Eddie insisted that  _ yes I am, please just keep fucking me _ because he was far too embarrassed to admit what had really gotten him so worked up. Richie fucked him so hard he saw stars, coming way too early and not on Richie’s stomach like he had wanted. When they were done Richie did that dumb thing where he congratulated himself for a terrific performance in dumb voices, kissing Eddie and helping with the clean up. Eddie tried to stop thinking about the way Richie’s gut hung down, how hairy it was and so large he wanted to just fucking lay on it like a pillow, but to no avail. He wanted to ride Richie while pressed against his stomach so  _ bad,  _ wanted to feel Richie’s massive belly against his own tiny one. 

He decided he would do exactly that or else he’d go absolutely senile. 


End file.
